


Pictures of People

by BackattheBein



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: (it's mutual), Angst? maybe it's just Todd feels real shitty about his past, Fluff, M/M, Photography, Todd is a photographer, bi Todd, gay Dirk, pinning, some mild language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackattheBein/pseuds/BackattheBein
Summary: We open in Todd’s apartment, where he and Dirk are cleaning it up, because for some reason they’d never bothered to after it was trashed by the Rowdy Three during the Spring case. Dirk makes a cool discovery about Todd's past that sends him down an interesting and rather enlightening mystery…Set after the events of season one but w/o Blackwing. The agency is up and running in an office not too far from the Ridgely. Main pairing is Brotzly with the briefest of mentions of Faranda (because I love them)





	Pictures of People

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DGHDA Beginner Bang; Enjoy!
> 
> Mood boards and playlist created by cursedbythecosmos on Tumblr
> 
> Todd Brotzman mood board: http://cursedbythecosmos.tumblr.com/post/160922086214/toddbrotzman
> 
> Dirk Gently mood board: http://cursedbythecosmos.tumblr.com/post/160922130204/dirkgently
> 
> Amanda Brotzman mood board: http://cursedbythecosmos.tumblr.com/post/160922167559/amandabrotzman
> 
> Fanmix: http://cursedbythecosmos.tumblr.com/post/160922363119/picturesofpeoplefanmix

“Hey Todd, what’s this?”

Todd turned his head and looked into the living room, where Dirk was kneeling next to the remains of his coffee table, holding up a dusty old box.

He wondered how all the things in his apartment that he loved more than anything had been smashed, kicked, and destroyed (although he still felt incredibly guilty for breaking his own guitar) and yet this one relic of a past hobby that he’d never really loved enough to pursue had survived against the odds.

Dirk carefully opened the box, revealing some piece of technology he wasn’t really familiar with. It briefly crossed his mind that he ought to acquaint himself with more recent and modern gadgets as information like that might have been helpful during their first case together. Admittedly this thing reminded him of parts of the Spring machine, but thankfully it wasn’t bloodstained and it didn’t appear to be broken. And Todd wasn’t involved with soul-swapping cultists obsessed with strange machines anymore, as far as Dirk knew.

“It’s just an old camera.”

“Well, clearly,” said Dirk, trying to sound sarcastic so that Todd wouldn’t pick up on his surprising lack of knowledge about old cameras.

“But why do you have it? Do you use it? Probably not, since you shoved it so unceremoniously under your table.” That earned Dirk an eye roll.

While telling Dirk the truth would have been innocent enough, Todd found himself wanting to hold back. He wasn’t really eager to let Dirk in on his past because thinking about how he had lied about having the disease just for money made his skin crawl. He didn’t like feeling shitty, and his shitty past made him feel, well, shitty.

At this realization he felt immensely guilty, especially since his new initiative was to always tell the truth, or at least be honest to his friends and family. Sometimes it was hard to do. Every time he thought about lying the wounds of his past would reopen, blistering and painful in a way that he was used to, and he hated that he was used to it. It was one of the things that motivated him to come clean.

Todd shook his head, trying to clear it of all his crazy thoughts. He knew it was selfish, but he told himself he was really telling Dirk about his college days because he wanted to; he wanted to let Dirk seep into his past. Maybe it would help those wounds to heal.

Todd came round from the kitchen and approached where Dirk was now standing next to the old coffee table, still delicately holding the box. Todd gingerly opened it and took out the polaroid camera, blowing some of the dust off of it and right into Dirk’s face, making it scrunch up. Todd felt the beginnings of a warm sensation in his chest, and now the words came easily. “It was from my photography class in college. It was really the only class I ever liked enough to show up. I didn’t go all that often, but I enjoyed taking pictures. Eventually I just stopped going.”

Dirk’s initial curiosity about the camera developed into a vested interest now that he knew it was directly linked to Todd’s past. His eyes widened slightly, and Todd, sensing this, quickly put his defenses back up. The look Dirk had on his face was a tell tale sign that he was about to prod into an issue Todd was not ready to deal with.

“Why don’t you take pictures anymore?”

Todd didn’t really feel like explaining, and so, he didn’t. “I just don’t.” It was the least helpful answer to Dirk’s inquiry that he could have given, and Dirk was fully aware of that. Maybe if he skirted that issue…

“What do you like to take pictures of?”

Todd, anxious to talk about anything else, had moved back into the kitchen to continue putting away his new dishes in their respective cabinets. He did pause for a minute, though, bowl in hand suspended in midair between the counter and its final resting place. Dirk thought he might be imagining it but he was pretty sure he could see a light blush dusting Todd’s cheeks.

“Um… I mean the projects were usually pictures of buildings or landscapes, nothing too crazy.” He hurriedly replied, hoping that answer would satisfy Dirk.

Of course, it didn’t, but he wasn’t going to let this new and interesting information go to waste, gathering dust like that old box. “Can you show me how it works?”

Todd chuckled softly. “Yeah. Here, hand the me camera. Stand still for a second.”

It was everything short of a professional photo, not posed, not staged, no hair and makeup beforehand, no hours spent with a wardrobe crew to make the immaculate subject look any more graceful or striking. Todd might not have called Dirk beautiful before, but that wouldn’t stop him from calling him magnetic, the light somehow hitting Dirk’s hair just right, making his eyes sparkle, his face filled with love and joy and happiness and an infectious curiosity and plastered with a small, adorable smile.

Little did either of them know that it would easily became Todd’s favorite photo, not just of Dirk, but that he’d ever taken.

*

Maybe it was because he thought the old camera was fascinating. Maybe it was the fact that it was tied to Todd’s past and therefore doubly intriguing. Whatever the reason, Dirk was very eager for Todd to use the camera, and he looked forward to every opportunity that Todd took it out.

Seeing Todd focus so intensely on getting the shot just right, his tongue jutting out slightly, his front teeth sometimes biting his bottom lip, made Dirk’s heart beat faster in his chest every time Todd picked up the camera.

Which was not often, at least, not in the beginning. Dirk’s not-so-subtle plan to get Todd to use the camera boiled down to placing it suggestively on Todd’s desk in the hopes that he would see it and suddenly have the overwhelming urge to start taking photos.

Todd – being the sharp cookie Dirk knew him to be – did in fact see it. Actually, it was pretty annoying to him at first. When he saw it sitting there, the day after Dirk had pulled it out from underneath the coffee table, he was sort of confused. Not really wanting to deal with it and without a need for it he just quickly shoved it into a drawer.

The next day, Todd groggily walked into the office with two steaming cups of coffee in hand. To his surprise, there it was again, sitting out on top of his desk, clearly and importantly and deliberately, as if saying “Use me! Use me!”

It started to piss him off a little as it kept happening every day; he’d see it on his desk, he’d shove it away, and it would always reappear the next day, as if by divine intervention (although he knew damn well a certain Brit was to blame).

Eventually, he stopped putting it away, choosing to ignore it instead – like so much of his past. But, deep down he knew that he couldn’t keep ignoring his past forever.

*

The day that everything changed really felt just like any other day.

At that particular moment, in the peaceful dreamy early morning, Dirk and Todd were both miraculously wide awake, Dirk teeming with an energy that he knew would lead them to a case. They left the Ridgely minutes after finishing coffee and tea in Todd’s apartment, heading on “an adventure!” as Dirk so fondly called it.

They decided to quickly stop by the office to pick up a few things before going out to wherever the hell the universe would lead them. Todd came to a halt at his desk because the first thing he saw was the camera.

Realistically, it was probably the last thing he needed right then. It was just…there was some voice inside him telling him to take it anyway. He felt drawn to it in a way that felt deliberate and important, somewhat akin to what Dirk conceivably felt all the time about everything.

Against his better judgment, he carefully slipped it into his backpack where hopefully it would be safe.

*

The camera became a regular tool and companion during their cases after that, even though Todd didn’t usually snap too many pictures, especially because he couldn’t when they were almost constantly being chased.

Dirk, as much as he secretly loved watching Todd the photographer, was pretty sure after a while that it wasn’t safe for him to have the camera during their cases. It was one too many times that they only narrowly escaped because Todd saw something he felt the need, no, the urgency, to capture on film. Dirk almost always had to drag Todd away.

It would have shocked Dirk to know that as they went on more and more cases, the subject of the pictures were less often the absurd scenarios and strange locations they found themselves in and more often himself. Himself, in whatever color leather he pleased (although yellow was his favorite so he wore it more frequently) making a myriad of faces, mostly of concentration or fear or excitement or anxiety, depending on what the situation called for.

It wasn’t like Todd didn’t show Dirk the pictures he took, at least at the beginning. Todd couldn’t resist the look of awe on Dirk’s face when Todd showed him the photo he’d taken, even if it was just of a wall or an empty room purely for aesthetic purposes. Despite how much he enjoyed that look, Todd slowly but surely stopped showing Dirk the photos. He never said why, never offered an explanation. It was something that made Dirk oddly curious. He truthfully missed taking in the photos while stealing glances at Todd, seeing pride in Todd’s eyes from getting the shot just right. Now when Todd developed a photo he almost never looked at it twice, instead opting to put it away, never again to see the light of day.

So it caught him quite off-guard when he discovered where Todd stashed all of the developed photos: the drawer of his bedside table.

*

Dirk had found himself alone in Todd’s apartment. They had been hanging out, celebrating wrapping up another case, when Todd had left to grab some beer at the store around the corner. Now that he was left with only his thoughts, he suddenly felt drawn to the bedside table. His definitely-not-psychic intuitions were telling him to open it but not really providing any clues as to why.          

Dirk spent a few moments really, really trying not to look into the drawer, but all of his instincts were screaming at him to do it, his hands imperceptibly shaking with anticipation.

The sound of footsteps down the hall made Dirk jump. He waited a few moments for the noise to die down, solidifying his nerve. _It’s okay to look in Todd’s drawer. I have to! The universe says so, so really it’s not wrong, right?_

Dirk stood up from his seat on the couch, trying to be quiet as a mouse in the empty apartment. Even though he knew he was alone and he only had so much time before Todd got back, Dirk still walked over to the table how he imagined a stealthy ninja would. The floor creaked, and he winced, but then the universe was pulling him towards the table like his life depended on it.

Finally, he pulled open the drawer and slowly started sorting through what turned out to be a truly impressive amount of photos. He almost immediately noticed something peculiar…

_Wow, a lot of them are of me!_

There was Dirk, half asleep on the hood of the blue corvette, the moonlight hitting the windows just right and reflecting the starry sky; there he was again, this time animated and gesturing wildly, probably going on about some case, in a hipster café over a cup of tea that he’d actually hated; yep, him again, this time sprinting through a field looking pretty desperate. Dirk remembered he’d been fairly happy in that moment because he’d solved the case while being chased by rabid murderers but somewhat miffed that Todd was so distracted by his camera while they were _running away from rabid murderers, Todd, is this really the time?!_

_Wait, why **are** there so many photos of me?_

Dirk started to dig through the pile of photos, looking for absolutely any that weren’t of him. It took him a worrying few minutes to shove away the newer photos to find the older ones, the first ones that Todd had taken since Dirk had unearthed the camera. A small number of photos stuck to the bottom of the drawer were of other people: Farah bent over her work, focused and stone-faced; Farah, moments later, when Todd had spoken her name just a little louder than he needed to and captured her look, a perfect mess of confusion and anger and distaste and friendship and annoyance; Amanda playing the drums, her tongue poking out and her eyebrows scrunched up in concentration; Amanda giving the camera the middle finger while keeping a firm grip on one of her drumsticks.

He couldn’t seem to put his finger on exactly the reason, but Dirk felt that there was something important in the sheer number of photos Todd had taken of him. _What should I do? I can’t just ask Todd why he’s taken so many photos of me…_ Dirk suspected that scene would be quite awkward; he also had the distinct feeling that Todd wasn’t aware just how many photos of Dirk he’d taken.

A metaphoric light bulb lit above him as an idea came to mind. _Amanda! Of course! She’ll know._

Stuffing the photos back into the drawer, Dirk pulled out his phone and shot her a quick text:

 _Hi Amanda!!!!! It’s Dirk :) :)_ _I was wondering if I could ask you some questions about Todd in person?_

_Don’t worry it’s nothing serious_

_Well, actually maybe it is…but he’s fine, we’re fine, at least I think_

_We’re not in trouble_

_Meet up @ cafe around the corner? I’m free tomorrow_

*

The next afternoon, Dirk and Amanda were sitting near the window of the most cliché hipster coffee shop in their neighborhood. Its eclectic mix of wood and modern elements meant that all the young hip college students flocked to it, making it a perfect meeting place to discuss the mystery of the photos, as Dirk so eloquently coined it.

Over a steaming mug of decent tea and a sickeningly sweet coffee concoction, Dirk reached underneath the table and set the shoebox filled with photos in front of Amanda. She could tell that he must be partially embarrassed, from the way he was now avoiding meeting her eyes. Dirk wasn’t really sure if he should be completely embarrassed by the plethora of photos, but he was smart enough to know that most friends didn’t take so many pictures of each other.

“So what’s the sit, huh? You said it was something to do with Todd?”

Dirk dove into an explanation of how he found Todd’s old camera and convinced Todd to start bringing it with them on cases, and then found all these photos while searching through Todd’s apartment. Only really half-listening Amanda pulled out a few of the photos just to see for herself. _Shit,_   _Dirk wasn’t kidding; like 90% of these are of him_.

She raised an eyebrow, surprised that Todd would be so eager to return to photography. It didn’t take her long, however, to realize what was happening, or more specifically what Todd was doing. Dirk continue to rattling on while she broke into an enormous yet devilish grin. He ground to a halt.

“What? Is this something bad? Or not a good thing? Or-”

“Look, Dirk, Todd isn’t the most subtle guy. Yeah, he puts up a lot of defenses, but when he likes something, or someone, he makes it pretty obvious.”

“What do you mean?” Dirk had a feeling he knew where the conversation was going, but he wanted to hear what Amanda had to say before he interjected and made a fool of himself.

“Well, he used to do this thing in college where he would sort of use whoever he, _you know”_ at this, she gestured vaguely in Dirk’s direction, “as like a muse or something.”

Dirk swallowed thickly and felt hot tea burn the back of his throat. “A muse?”

Amanda was starting to get excited, and her legs bounced eagerly under the table. “Yeah! It’s like, so, his style normally is like taking pictures purely for aesthetic. He’d take a picture of a freaking wall if it gave off a cool enough vibe. But while he was in college, whenever he’d date anyone, they would sort of become the only thing he photographed. Like a muse!”

Dirk could sense something on the horizon, a giant wave about to crash into the shore that would change everything for the foreseeable future. “Why would he do that with me, though? We’re only friends, and even then, sometimes I still think he doesn’t think we are…”

“Don’t you see, Dirk? You’re his muse now!”

And there it was; the water smashed furiously against the dam holding it back. “But…I thought Todd liked Farah. I didn’t think he likes…”

Amanda sighed deeply, staring down into her coffee as if it could help make this easier. She took a quick sip and then met Dirk’s inquisitive eyes head-on.

“Okay, so I kind of feel bad for stealing Todd’s thunder here, since he’d probably want to tell you himself, but I’m gonna make a leap of faith.”

Dirk’s anxiety would have gone through the roof if not for the look of calm confidence on Amanda’s face. He waited for her to press on, trying to give her his best look of fake confidence.

“Dirk, Todd is bi. He dated men and women in college and at some point used all of them as muses. He’s taking all these photos of you because he likes you, but he’s throwing them in his drawer because he’s too scared to say anything!”

Realization dawned on Dirk as Amanda’s voice reached a fever pitch, excitement causing her to practically vibrate in her seat. He couldn’t help but feel excited too, albeit nervous, especially since he could feel a steady blush building on his cheeks. “So, I’m his muse? I mean, Amanda, do you really think-”

“Dirk, listen to me,” Amanda said, leaning forward and gripping the table, staring Dirk down with a confidence that was overpowering. “If you don’t think that Todd’s been half in love with you since you freaking _broke into his apartment_ and took him on a wild adventure through time and space, then you’re lying to yourself.”

*

Oh, Todd knew he had a problem. He knew because every cupboard, drawer, and container in his apartment was now overflowing with torn, crumpled, and folded-up photos.

It wasn’t really something Todd wanted to ruminate on, but the problem had really stared him in the face just minutes ago in his apartment.

He had been looking for his camera. Todd was sure he’d left it in the kitchen – no, on the coffee table – no, in the bathroom – Ugh! It was nowhere to be found in any of the usual places.

Everywhere he did look though, all he saw were photos (save for the uncomfortably empty drawer of his bedside table).

Now, on his way to the agency ( _because if it’s not in my desk I swear to God…_ ) he was forced to step back and examine his problem.

Todd knew he’d been avoiding it for a long time. Ignoring his problems was his trademark, after all. He could project a look of innocence that was only surface-level deep; on the inside he was, as Dirk would say, wildly aware of what he was doing.

How could he help it, though? All he ever did now was spend time with Dirk. _I’m with him every waking moment, so of course all of my photos are going to be of him, right?_

As much rationalizing as he tried to do, Todd knew the jig was up. In the last week alone they had covered almost all of Seattle, and there were incredible aesthetic shots at every corner he turned. He could have snapped a shot of the stolen jewelry they had been commissioned to find, because it was truly stunning, the diamonds capturing and reflecting light brilliantly. Yet, all of his photos featured Dirk, front and center, smiling or pouting or yelling as they were fleeing a crime scene.

Todd chuckled. _I’m so screwed._  

“He doesn’t deserve me. I mean, I don’t deserve him! At all!” Todd knew he was talking to himself, muttering under his breath, but he couldn’t care less. He remembered his college days spent doing this with Adam, with Emily, with…what was the name of that redhead?

“But that’s not what I’m doing with Dirk. I just spend a lot of time with him. And anyway he needs someone better. Someone not like me…”

Just then, Todd reached the entrance to the agency, found the door unlocked, and went inside. _I’ll just get my camera back for now and worry about everything else later._ Suppressing his problems was as easy as breathing.

Which was why it was so surprising to suddenly find that breathing was actually kind of hard.

Sitting in that tell-tale spot on his desk, prominent and important and demanding of attention was a rather large frame.

Todd couldn't help but gasp as he reached his desk and stood in front of it. Vaguely, he heard the sound of someone taking a photo but he was too busy, too enraptured looking at the frame to see the photographer right that instant.

In the frame were about a dozen of Todd’s pictures, the angles and stylistic choices too close to his to be the work of another. Many of them, somewhat less surprisingly, were of Dirk. However, there were other subjects present: Amanda posing with the Rowdy Three, bats at the ready, giving the camera so much attitude it was a miracle it survived the experience; Farah, arms crossed in a powerful stance, looking like the badass bodyguard everyone knew her to be; Farah, caught completely off-guard as Amanda pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“Do you like it, Todd?”

Todd jumped at the sound of Dirk speaking tentatively. Todd had sort of forgotten about hearing someone take a picture of him. It must have been Dirk, who was still holding Todd’s Polaroid camera and was now approaching the other side of Todd’s desk.

Todd cleared his throat, trying to gather his thoughts again. “Yeah, I, I love it. Did you do this?”

Dirk blushed, breaking Todd’s gaze to glance down at the frame. “Y-yes! Well, I mean Amanda helped me get the camera and the Rowdies and Farah and then she helped me pick out the frame.”

Todd felt a warm, fuzzy feeling spreading throughout his chest. He tried desperately to shove it into a corner, to play it cool and come off as nonchalant. He was chomping at the bit to know why Dirk would do this, if Dirk had any clue how absolutely head over heels Todd was…

“Thank you, Dirk.”

Dirk met his eyes again, smiling one of those precious small and genuine smiles that he reserved for their more intimate moments. _Intimate? No, this is just a friend thing…right?_

So many unspoken things floated through the air, hanging heavy as a weird silence fell over the two of them. _There’s only one way to find out…_

“Um, so, why—” Swallowing his pride, Todd scrunched his eyes shut and then met Dirk’s gaze head-on. “Why did you frame those photos?”

The steady blush which already stained Dirk’s ears was now crawling onto his cheeks.

“Oh, well, I noticed you had a rather large amount of photos, _mostly of me_ ,” Dirk cleared his throat, clearly trying to quickly skip over that awkward bit, “and I thought it was sad that you had put them all away in your drawers were you couldn’t see them. I thought you’d want to be able to see them, the photos of Amanda and Farah and – well, maybe not the Rowdies – and, erm, of me.”

Todd was touched by Dirk’s thoughtfulness, even though something in the back of his brain told him that Amanda had probably had a dubious hand in this. He felt maybe he should probe the issue a little, see how much Dirk might or might not have caught on to, considering what Amanda knew of Todd’s photography mannerisms.

“Did Amanda pick out the photos in here?”

“Oh no, I did. I mean, I suppose she helped a bit, there were, as I said,” Dirk coughed “a lot of just me. In fact, she wanted to frame just photos of me. I was the one who convinced her to convince the Rowdy Three and Farah to let me take their photographs…”

That was it. The ball dropped and the knots in Todd’s stomach grew just a little bit tighter in anticipation. They were on the precipice of something, a moment which could truly change their future together. Todd’s gut feeling told him that Dirk knew why so many of the photos were of him. He asked anyway, excited and yet afraid to acknowledge the truth about his feelings.

“Did Amanda have anything to say about all the photos of you? About why I took them?”

Dirk’s faced looked confused, and then all of a sudden realization hit him like a brick. He hastily averted his eyes to the floor. The blush creeping in on his cheeks now flushed hot and red all over his face. _He knows. Amanda must have told him._

Before Todd could lose his nerve he walked to the other side of his desk, tracing one hand along the top to keep himself grounded.

Despite the crushing guilt that Todd felt about his past of lying and stealing and being a generally shitty person, about calling his best friend a monster, and about hating himself because he knew that that best friend deserved better, Todd couldn’t deny how much he wanted Dirk. Nor could Todd really deny Dirk’s thoughtful gesture, the deep blush covering Dirk’s face, or the way Dirk was looking at Todd which made him feel weak in the knees.

Dirk was caught up in the moment and hadn’t so much as forgotten what Todd had asked as that he had not been listening, taking that moment to realize how the air seemed to have trouble entering his lungs and his heart was beating entirely too fast. It was Todd; it was always Todd. He sent Dirk reeling, and even though Dirk could usually ignore it, the space they had entered seemed so intimate that it was all Dirk could do to keep himself from collapsing into a pile of goo.

Dirk’s heart beat frantically as Todd approached him. Todd reached forward and gently took the camera out of Dirk’s hands and placed it on the desk. With the camera now out of the way they were practically holding hands. The warmth of contact was intoxicating. Dirk grinned down at Todd.

“I’m your muse.”

It was the first words either of them had spoken for a few minutes, so it caught Todd quite off guard. He blinked a few times and shook his head in exasperation. _Wow, Dirk really had talked to Amanda. She even used Todd’s own words against him to explain to Dirk…_

“I-I think so, yeah. I mean, if you want to be.”

It was Dirk’s turn to be caught off guard, shaking his head as if clearing his thoughts. In that moment Todd was sure he’d just blown it. _Oh God I’ve just been misreading all the signals they weren’t actually signals and Dirk was just being nice and he doesn’t really feel the way I feel and…_

Dirk didn’t let Todd ruminate on those thoughts for long before he became a babbling mess, spewing words at a dizzying one thousand miles per hour.

“Well according Amanda, you used to take photos of people you were dating while in college and I was incredibly confused at first because we aren’t dating so I just thought it was a thing that friends did even though it didn’t feel like something friends did. I mean I wouldn’t even really know anyway because I’ve never had that many friends, not even while I was at Blackwing. Then she told me it wasn’t and since then I’ve realized that the feelings I have for you are so much more than normal feelings between two normal people who are just friends. And then Amanda convinced me to put together the frame thing and now we’re here and…”

Dirk came to a halt so fast it startled Todd, who had been desperately trying to catch all of the words in Dirk’s monologue as they whizzed by. He didn’t get enough time to properly recover before having the breath knocked out of him again.

“Can I kiss you?” It was barely above a whisper and yet the weight of the words sent Todd reeling and it was all he could do not to back himself out of this situation, to put their friendship back to normal and not take this any farther. He knew the risks of pursuing this, how easy it would be for him to fuck it up and ruin everything just like he always did and…

In spite of everything, Todd’s answer came all too easily. “Yes,” he whispered as he brought a hand up to cup Dirk’s face and moved their bodies even closer together. It certainly helped that Dirk was already moving towards him, their foreheads coming to rest against one another.

The first touch of their lips was tentative, conscious of how this one moment could change everything forever, how they could go back to being friends or jump head-first into something new and wonderful. It didn’t take long for them to decide which path they were going to take.

Todd pulled back just enough to breathe, before crashing their lips back together with an urgency that was matched by Dirk. Sharing the same warm air, lips parted. Their tongues came together, licking into each others spaces and breathing properly became difficult and it was _bliss_.


End file.
